El tren de la vida
by calemoon
Summary: Sale silenciosamente de la mansión para poder aclarar sus sentimientos y aliviar la depresión en que se encuentra sumergida. El, como siempre, aparece en el momento en que más lo necesita ...


Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy siiiiguen sin pertenecerme ... sólo la historia ;)

**EL TREN DE LA VIDA**

**Por Scarleth**

La noche había caído silenciosa hacía unas horas en la mansión de Lakewood, mientras la brisa del viento de otoño sacudía lentamente y a placer las ramas de los árboles que la rodeaban. Una sombra se deslizó delicadamente por el jardín de las rosas, usando como único abrigo un ligero camisón.

Se detuvo levemente a rozar las dulce candies con sus manos. La melancolía y los recuerdos la invadieron totalmente remontándose a una época sencilla y feliz de su vida. ¡Cuántas cosas hermosas había vivido con sus tres caballeros antes de la muerte de Anthony!. Exhaló levemente, casi en un suspiro y se dirigió a sentarse en su banca favorita. Estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, dominada por un sentimiento que no podía definir a ciencia cierta. Observó las rosas en su vaivén por unos minutos. Tan absorta estaba que no se percató cuando alguien sigilosamente se acerc a ella.

-Candy ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora y tan ligera de ropa? – murmuró tomando asiento a su lado. Exponerse así a enfermarse no era propio de ella. La observó silencioso por unos instantes y se dio cuenta que algo le afectaba –¿qué pasa?

La rubia se había sobresaltado al escuchar su voz, pero después volteó ligeramente a verlo. Debió haberlo sabido, parecía que siempre que lo necesitaba se activaba una alarma en él y aparecía al instante. Estaba ahí cuando se sentía vulnerable, dolida, desesperada, pero justamente esa noche hubiera querido que fuera una excepción.

-No me pasa nada Albert … sólo quería estar sola un momento y pensar ... – contestó despacio y perdiendo su mirada en las dulce candy para evitar esos penetrantes ojos celestes - pensar en qué voy a hacer y qué estoy haciendo con mi vida – añadió bajando ligeramente los ojos mientras la brisa de la noche movía sus rizos al mismo compás de las rosas.

Su voz sonaba triste, lejana, llena de melancolía y entonces él reaccionó.

-¿Pero qué dices pequeña? – preguntó mirándola con extrañeza pues no era propio de Candy una actitud como esa. Su Candy era fuerte, alegre, decidida y en definitiva muy diferente a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-No me hagas caso Albert – dijo tratando de sacudir sus pensamientos - Es sólo que no me siento muy bien y quisiera estar sola un momento … si no te molesta – una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla. Albert sorprendido subió lentamente su mano para detenerla justo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Dime qué pasa Candy – suplicó tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a encararlo - puedo soportar lo que sea ... menos verte llorar.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada. Realmente deseaba estar sola para aclarar su mente, para demostrarse que podía desenredar sus sentimientos por ella misma, pero muy dentro de su corazón sabía que era maravilloso poder contar con él en todo momento … aunque tratara de convencerse de lo contrario.

-Albert – murmuró suspirando suavemente y dándose por vencida. Su corazón estaba temeroso, desalentado y la causa la tenía justo a su lado … que ironía - … no sé cómo empezar.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y trato de organizar lo mejor posible sus ideas aunque sabía de antemano que no sería tarea sencilla, así que desvió la mirada hacia las magníficas rosas antes de continuar.

-Alguna vez has pasado por algún momento en el que te sientes vacío … sin rumbo, que no logras ver ninguna esperanza en el futuro y …

Algo tenía Candy … definitivamente algo le pasaba porque ese estado de ánimo no era nada propio de ella.

-Mi pequeña – respondió pasando un brazo sobre los hombros para atraerla hacia él y tratando de interrumpir ese despliegue de desazón – no se qué es lo que pasa en estos momentos por tu cabeza, qué te hace sentir de esta manera, pero lo que puedo decirte con seguridad es que no hay nada que nos toque vivir que no sea por una razón. Quizá al principio no lo entendemos, pero con el tiempo vamos comprendiendo, llega la lógica y entonces todo encaja.

Candy trataba de relajarse entre sus brazos, de volver a ser ella misma contagiandose de su calor.

-Las pruebas duras de esta vida pasan, y en ese trayecto nos preparan para encarar el futuro de una manera más valiente y esperanzadora … no sé qué es lo que sientes que está tan mal, pero sea lo que sea yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti …

Candy lo escuchaba y lo sabía. El jamás la abandonaría, nunca la dejaría a su suerte. Su presencia en cada momento de su vida la reconfortaba como en el pasado. Pero ella necesitaba más … mucho más que eso … lo necesitaba a él.

-Todos en alguna ocasión nos hemos sentido así - continuó - Hay ciertas cosas que no salen como uno quisiera y tenemos que aprender a vivir con eso.

-Pero Albert … me da miedo - aceptó al fin - Yo ya he pasado demasiadas, y dos de ellas muy dolorosas – su mente se viajó al pasado - primero Anthony y después … Terry …

-_Terry nuevamente_ – pensó sintiendo una punzada en el corazón – _siempre presente en tu vida … _- Candy – dijo Albert haciendo que volviera la mirada para encararlo y sonriéndole como sólo él podía hacerlo – alguna vez alguien me dijo que la vida es como un viaje en tren – hizo una pequeña pausa suspirando y tratando de organizar en su mente la mejor manera de decirle lo que pensaba - Van a existir personas que llegan, pero no son el destino final, sino una parada más en el trayecto.

-Pero … - trato de interrumpir la rubia, pero Albert con una sonrisa y tocando levemente sus labios la hizo guardar silencio.

-En este caso ambos fueron una de esas tantas paradas en el recorrido de tu vida y debes estar agradecida por haberlos conocido.

Candy suspiró vencida.

- Aportaron mucho a tu vida – continuó el muchacho - le dieron un toque diferente y contribuyeron en poco o mucho a hacer de tí la mujer que veo ahora.

Candy se estremeció al escucharlo. Su voz tan hermosa, sus palabras tan tiernas y llenas de sabiduría.

-Es tiempo de concentrarte en encontrar ese destino que anhelas y cuando lo veas … lucha por llegar a él. No sabemos con exactitud cuánto le falte a tu ruta – añadió sonriendo - Quizá hagas algunas paradas más y descubras que no eran tu meta … pero siempre hay otra oportunidad Candy ... siempre.

La rubia lo miraba fijamente … ella sabía dónde estaba su destino final, el cúlmen de su trayecto, pero le daba terror no ser ella ese destino para él. Temblaba al pensar que estaba equivocada una vez más, justo cuando descubría que el amor que sentía por él era verdadero y no una ilusión de adolescencia.

-Albert ... tú … ¿has visto … ese final de tu recorrido? - la voz se le estaba quebrando lo mismo que el corazón. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Albert estaba interesado en alguna chica? ¿Lo soportaría?

El dió un suspiro de melancolía mezclado con dolor y dejó que el aire aclarara sus pensamientos por un segundo.

-Sí Candy – contestó lentamente - desde hace mucho tiempo supe y ví lo que para mí sería mi terminal.

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, quizá era cuestión de segundos para que sus ilusiones y su mundo se desmoronaran de manera definitiva. Si él contestaba a su pregunta había la posibilidad de que le destrozara la vida en una frase. Tenía miedo de preguntarle pero también se negaba a seguir viviendo en medio de incertidumbres. Tomó valor, respiró profundo y preguntó:

-¿Y … quién es? – la voz le temblaba, lo mismo que las piernas. Era una bendición estar sentada si no, se habría caído de rodillas a sus pies.

-Es una meta muy difícil de alcanzar – dijo mirando hacia el cielo – Mi corazón le ha pertenecido desde siempre. Ha tenido que detenerse en dos ocasiones y yo la sigo esperando.

Candy sintió que se le reventaban los oídos de lo fuerte que palpitó el corazón. Realmente estaba desbocado. ¿Había dicho casualmente dos veces? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella?

-He tratado de hacerme presente en cada una de ellas no para buscar mi oportunidad, sino para que sepa que siempre estaré ahí para ella y quizá algún día …

-¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó apretando nerviosamente las manos. Había comenzado a sudar y a hiperventilar … sólo esperaba no desmayarse. Sería horrible perder el control de esa manera, justo cuando posiblemente él ...

-No he tenido el valor.

-¿Qué te detiene?

-Perder su amistad y confianza. No lo soportaría – concluyó mirándola a los ojos.

-Y si por ese temor estas dejando de ganar algo más grande … algo por lo que ella también espera y le atemoriza la idea de que una vez más desea un imposible y es consciente de que esta vez no podrá salir adelante.

Ahora fué el turno de Albert de comenzar a sentir una tremenda agitación.

-Candy … ¿Crees que sería posible?

Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la joven. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, lo presentía y era tanta la dicha que la embargaba que no sabía si lo podría resistir.

-Mi camino ha durado ya largo tiempo – contestó con la mirada perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos azules - quisiera tener la certeza de que mi llegada … la llegada que ansío esta vez no es la equivocada ... no quiero pasar por eso otra vez ... no puedo.

-Candy … yo he deseado toda mi vida ser tu destino – dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Albert … tú siempre has sido mi destino, sólo que teníamos que pasar por algunas pruebas antes de descubrirlo. Mi futuro siempre ha sido estar al lado de mi príncipe de la Colina y todo gracias a que hace años decidiste tomarme bajo tu protección. Gracias por ser y estar para mí – concluyó lanzándose a sus brazos para perderse por siempre en ellos. Su príncipe le correspondía. El sueño más grande de su vida estaba por convertirse en una hermosa realidad. La vida le sonreía y así quería seguir por siempre.

**FIN**

Hola hermosas! estoy checando los fics que he escrito y bueno, creo que tengo algunos que hice en mis comienzos que no pensaba subir, pero cambie de opinion y los posteare de cualquier manera. Notaran que estan super chirris pero bueno ... asi era al principio mi manera de escribir jejejeje! No es lo maximo pero lo hice con cari;ito! (hace muuuuuucho jajajajajaja)

Se los dejo ... subire los que me faltan y me dan su opinion ;)

Besos preciosas!

Scarleth Andrew ;)

p.d. Tengo sue;o, es tarde, las letras me bailan ... asi que ma;ana lo releo y corrijo horrores ortograficos o algo que se me haya pasado.

p.d.2 Buenas noches! que sue;en con Albert ;) (nada mas no me lo besuqueen ni se aprovechen mucho porque me pongo celosa!) ;)


End file.
